


That's Your Son

by satanicstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cockwarming, Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicstarker/pseuds/satanicstarker
Summary: "First borns were meant to be Alphas. That’s how it had been for generations of the Stark lineage. That’s why Tony’s first born was so… disappointing."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 282





	That's Your Son

First borns were meant to be Alphas. That’s how it had been for generations of the Stark lineage. That’s why Tony’s first born was so… disappointing.

First born, Peter Stark, omega.

Second born, James “Bucky” Stark, alpha.

Peter had been always been teased in school, and even at home. Everyone knew he was an omega far before the government did. Peter was removed from education, while his brother Bucky was made to go much higher education. It was all Peter could hear about at home.

“You’re my perfect son,” Tony would say to his youngest son at the diner table, sharing a perfectly cooked meal with Bucky. Peter was under the table, his father’s cock resting inside his mouth, half hard. “You’ll do great running my company.”

“Yes father.” Bucky wasn’t as perfect as Tony imagined.

Peter had seen it, Bucky bent over his bed taking a cock from his Beta friend, Steve. The two threatened to kill Peter if he said anything, for good measure his brother shoved his thick alpha cock down Peter’s throat, knot passing his teeth, lodging the organ inside him. Steve fingered Peter’s ass, omega slick being dripped all over his hand.

Now, both his father and brother treated him as a cock warmer. Tony strictly forbid Bucky from knotting Peter, but anything else was free game. His father loved having his cock warmed at work while Bucky was at school. He would sit on Tony’s lap for hours while he worked on papers, never allowed to cum. Bucky loved making his Omega brother gag. Nearly every night Bucky would sneak into Peter’s room and rape his mouth.

“There’s going to be a negotiation meeting tomorrow, I’m getting you out of school to attend.”

“What kind of negotiations?”

“Budget. Basic starting point for you.”

There was silence, Peter guessed Bucky had only nodded.

“Omega, you’re coming too.” Peter looked up at his father, pulling off his cock a line of saliva still connecting them.

“R-Really?!”

“Of course. You’re our bribe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes please follow my tumblr. It would mean the world to me uwu satanicstarker.tumblr.com


End file.
